Secret Travels: Lakbai Boracay
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: This is the first ten shot fic after the two parts of the fourth Strangest Things where Rhima faces off against her former college mate and rival Benzon in a various activities in Boracay and also involving their game partners in their challenges.
1. Return in Boracay

**A/N:** This is the ten shots after Charms and Secrets and this is based on the various reality TV shows and gags. I put this in K+ one last time to make this shot fic and this is after Strangest Things: The Last Revelation. Here is the story, everyone and this also involves, Lee, Jin, Lars and Alisa who were making an alliance in the end of Story Mode of Tekken 7.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own other TV shows such as Bogart the Explorer and Lakbai because they are belong from the TV5 network as well as the Tekken characters who belong to Namco-Bandai.

 **Secret Travels:** **Lakbai Boracay**

 **Chapter 1:** _Return to Boracay_

That night at the Panganiban Residence, a chubby man in an adventurous hat came by as he presses the doorbell. As the door opens revealed to be Rhima and noticing his appearance.

"Who is it?"

"Well well... if isn't Benzon's old college mate. I would expect to meet you. The last time we've met is dealing with the criminal organization."

"You have a crappy accent you got there...?" Rhima remarked while she shrugged. "What brings you here and what's with your get up?"

"Oh come on, you don't have to remark something like that. I have to give this to you..." One of Benzon's friends said as he gives her an envelope.

"An envelope...?"

"He says that he's gonna meet you at the Ninoy Aquino International Airport 4 by tomorrow afternoon. I really hope that you have to bring your friends along. Bye bye..."

As the chubby man leaves the scene, Rhima notices the envelope as she finally closes the door.

Inside of the house, we can see Lee, Jin, Hunyo and Marissa are having a dinner and he noticed Rhima has an envelope in her hand.

"Rhima, who was that outside?"

"It's one of Benzon's friends from the CIDG group. He simply gave me the envelope." Rhima nodded as Lee quickly gets it and he opens the envelope. To his surprise it's a plane ticket and has six of them.

"Wow... Rhima aren't you happy for that. He gives you six plane tickets and this ticket goes to Boracay." Lee said amusing.

"Seriously? Those tickets?" Rhima surprised horribly.

"You were lucky that he gave you those tickets." Hunyo said as he drinks the water. "Besides, it's going to have fun like the last time we got there."

"But it has six tickets who's gonna own five of them..." Rhima wondered in confusion as Jin takes it.

"I'll take this ticket, Rhima... I'd like to get back there too. Just like we previously did."

"Well I'll just have to take this one too." Lee smirked nicely as he urges Hunyo to come with them. "Hunyo, you should come too."

"Sorry, Lee... I have many duties to do as the professor. I got so many absences because of the siege as well as getting rid of DIRGE and Arias Verde. I guess it's all up to you to guide those two."

"Wait, I think Rick likes to come along because Lars is always with him and for the last ticket who's gonna own it." Rhima said and she made an idea. "I guess I have to call Reggie because I'm sure Alisa would even tried this."

"That's an excellent idea...!"

The next day, Rhima was ready to packed her bags as Jin was also ready and remember the times he had forgotten to bring his clothes when he had already decided to spend the night with her as he tells her.

"Rhima, you better be hurry... Mr. Panganiban is waiting for you to come out."

After taking some inspections at the domestic airport, Rhima was buying coffee until the arrival of Benzon.

"Yo! Rhima...! So this is where you buy coffee? You're just like the same old you kept on buying coffee at the cafeteria shop."

"Okay, Benzon... what's with you? Are you the one who gave me six plane tickets?"

"Yep... because I want to see how potential you had been. I can't believe that you learned how to fight." Benzon snickered happily.

"Don't tell me that you're with...?" Rhima said knowing that Benzon brought his friends along with Katarina as she sighs in disappointment. "You haven't changed a lot, Benzon."

As the two were talking, we can see Lee, Jin, Lars, Alisa and Rick as they looked at Benzon's friends including Katarina.

"I get it... so that's why he send these tickets to make us challenged by his friends. Unfortunately, one of them looks just like Bob's weight." Lee said finally realized about the plane tickets given.

"You maybe right... the other two seem to be athletic to me." Lars said pointing out on both of them.

"Uh... what are you guys were talking about?" Alisa wondered which both were surprised.

"It was nothing, Alisa..."

"Uhm... we're just talking about that group."

"I recognized that guy too..." Jin retorted while he frowns. "That would be the reason why Rhima wouldn't want me to get involved because those two were rivals in the same university that they attended."

"No kidding, Rhima's greatest rival was this guy... not like me in the video games..." Rick said sadly.

As they finally departure from Manila to Caticlan, We can see everyone is excited to go to Boracay. But Rhima became disappointed due to her rival's expense.

"So Rhima, who's that guy you were talking? We maybe rivals in beating each other in the game, you're always stressed." Rick asked as Rhima answers.

"That's Benzon... his full name is Jorge Gamboa... he's my old college mate in UP College of Education. We're rivals in terms of intelligence."

"Alisa, can you detect Rhima's intelligence for us. So that we could know about it much." Lars convinces Alisa to detect Rhima's intelligence which she did.

"Systems detected, her intelligence is over 200..."

"Over 200...? Gosh, she's too smart..." Lars said surprisingly.

"That's how a prodigy looks like..." Lee stated in an elegant manner. "It's like a battle of the brains especially when it comes to a one on one battle."

"I wonder about the guy's intelligence. But I think it's average like us." Rick wondered as Alisa detected.

"Systems detected, Jorge Gamboa has an intelligence of almost 200..."

"Whoa... now I understand that they were rivals..." Rick said shockingly.

"I guess Jin would not know what's going to happened between those two. I know for sure, it would be a fun battle to deal with." Lee smirked happily as Rhima became relaxed on her seat as Jin is with her who is asleep.

Arriving at Boracay, Benzon and his friends finally arrived as Rhima and the others are there as well.

"So what's the plan you're going to pull off, Benzon. I saw your ticket that we're going to stay for five days."

"Four of my friends will inform you about the activity for tomorrow at the latest." Benzon said confidently and became surprised to see Jin is with her knowing it was her partner. "Uh, Rhima... I have a question, is this Japanese guy really is your partner?"

"Yes, what of it? Why do you ask me about this?" Rhima answered in disappointment.

"It was nothing... Catch ya later...!" Benzon said smiling as he goes with his friends by taking a tricycle.

"Geez, he's pretty sucks when he asks her about Jin's appearance." Rick said while shaking his head.

"Rick, Alisa and I we'll check up the whole place. You should get some hotel here." Lars said as Alisa takes him as they flew away.

"Now I have to find a hotel to check in with those two..." Rick said as he goes off while Lee tells them both.

"Guess that we could ride this vehicle. I know what hotel that we can stay for the night."

At La Carmela de Boracay, Lee was handling the check in payments which Hunyo gave him some allowance. Both Jin and Rhima was watching him as the latter became upset.

"You became so quiet, Rhima."

"..."

"All right, I'll just stay at the ground floor while you two in the second floor. I'll never forget what your father had done to me back when we get there for the first time." Lee said and remembering about Hunyo's strict actions as he gives them their room key. "Well see you at breakfast buffet."

At their assigned room, Rhima finally wears a white sleeveless short dress and black bloomers after changing from her current outfit and she saw Jin removes his red and black rider gloves and a black rider jacket just to show him in shirtless. Rhima smiles to see him and she tells him.

"You should get changed to your sleepwear, Jin."

"I'll get changed later... I need to rest." Jin replied calmly as he laid on the bed to rest.

Rhima was happy when he was with her but became upset because of her rival's challenge as she thought while letting her sigh.

 _What kind of an activity he's gonna inform me tomorrow? Now it has more activities than the last time._

"You seems bothered from that guy, Rhima?" Jin said as he stands up and calmly faces her.

"Well it's about what he said about the activities tomorrow. We maybe rivals but he's pretty good on water sports." Rhima said sadly as Jin tries to cheer her up.

"You shouldn't say that... didn't you know how he saw me like that earlier? He was horrified to see me."

"How did you know?" Rhima wondered in a shock as Jin happily tells her.

"I think he was jealous because I was with you. He maybe good on these kinds of sports, but there's something lacking on his appearance."

When Rhima is about to act, someone knocks the door which she opens it and to reveal four of Benzon's friends which are also from the CIDG group.

"Wow... Miss Rhima, you're so sleek and sexy..."

"I've ever seen Benzon's rival is a beautiful woman."

"Excuse me, why are you guys doing here and you keep on staring me for no reason?" Rhima said and became annoyed to see them.

"Actually, we were sent by Benzon to inform you about the tomorrow's activity." One of Benzon's friends said as he informs her. "In fact, he wants you to challenge him in a wakeboard."

"A wakeboard? I've never tried that..." Rhima wondered which one of his friends convinces her.

"You better try it... it was a fun sport."

"Wow... your legs are pretty good to see..."

As all of Benzon's friends are trying to convince her while one of them tries to jokingly harasses her, Jin angrily clenches his fists and knowing he wouldn't like to see her getting harrassed.

"Honestly, the way you act right now are starting to get on my nerves..." Rhima said while glaring on the four of them.

"Oh please... we didn't mean to act something silly, it was only a joke." One of Benzon's friends said as Jin quickly steps in and becomes mad for what they did.

"You people should back off... or else!?"

"Gah... is that what Benzon was saying...?"

"This handsome guy is a full of muscle..."

"I wish if I had one of those..."

"Now I'm really starting to piss me off! If you don't back off then you're gonna feel my fury!" Jin glared furiously towards the group making them scared horribly.

Meanwhile, Lee was now on his sleepwear just to check up on both Jin and Rhima and to his surprise, he saw four of Benzon's friends got beaten badly and knowing that his adopted nephew became furious to see them as he said to himself.

"Looks like this brainy challenge is about to begin. It would be fun to watch..."

Back at their room, Rhima was surprised to see Jin getting angry on the four of them and showing his protective side to her while he cleans up the dirt on both of his hands.

"You just beat them down into a pulp. Whoa..."

"I don't like you became harassed by them. I was only protecting you, that's all..." Jin said in relief and he coldly tells her. "I guess that I need to get dressed so that we can sleep for tomorrow."

As Jin begins to get dressed to his sleepwear, Rhima became worried and knowing her challenge with her rival as she thought.

 _I've never tried wakeboarding before. I guess tomorrow I might study how to take on that sport._

At the closed D'Mall, Benzon was waiting for his friends to come out as Katarina arrives to see him.

"Kat, where are the others?"

"You have to use your head for once, Benzon." Katarina said in a vocal tone. "Your friends were beaten badly."

"What!?"

"Why don't you scold each of them? Because he joked around to harass that woman you were challenging with." Katarina said telling him making Benzon shaking his head in disappointment.

"Dang... he shouldn't done that..."

After that both Benzon and Katarina walking away back to the hotel that they stayed.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*One of Benzon's friends bears a striking resemblance to the Youtube star, Bogart the Explorer as Lee mistakenly thinks of him as Bob due to his chubby appearance.

*The way Alisa carries Lars while flying away comes from their appearance in Story Mode.

*Rhima's rivalry with Benzon is based on the 2014 Filipino movie, The Gifted.

*The background theme of both Josie and Kuma's endings are played in the end of the chapter.


	2. Wakeboard Battles

**Chapter 2:** _Wakeboard Battles_

 **Day 1: 8:00 AM**

Jin slowly wakes up and to see Rhima is not with him anymore and he quickly gets up and to see her sleeping clothes are already at the floor and knowing she is already get dressed as he thought.

 _She must be get dressed already. Probably she was in the breakfast buffet like Lee said. But I feel bothered about her that makes me worry. I guess I have to get dressed to my swimwear too._

At the breakfast buffet, Rhima was already ate her breakfast and she was studying how to wakeboard by watching the video with her father's IPad. Lee arrives in a light blue short sleeved openly button shirt and a red swimming trunks and became surprised to see her studying alone.

"Wow... wakeboarding looks interesting sport to deal with."

"Mr. Lee, you're here too and your trunks is just like a micro bikini..." Rhima said while remarking on his appearance which he chuckled.

"It is strange... there's no way girls like you would even comment something about my swimwear. Girls at my mansion wouldn't care less about it."

"Benzon really starting to get on my nerves one bit. He's gonna challenge me in a wakeboarding." Rhima said grinning which Lee encourages her.

"Don't feel bad to yourself, Rhima. I don't like to offend about your genius but you have a unique potential. People who have an IQ over 200 is definitely a special type."

"..."

"I'm not kidding... you're pretty good on research and hacking. I've never seen Jin would like you that much. It's like a brain and a brawn." Lee said became impressed on her intellect.

"To be honest, I maybe no good on water sports. But I have to try... it would be my experience. Not like the last time Jin and I do Banana Boats..." Rhima smiled nicely. "I can't forget what happened between me and Jin in an overnight. He just forgot to brought his clothes so he ended up sleeping in a boxers. It's really funny when he shows how revealing he was."

"You always keep on talking about me being revealing..." Jin arrives to see them in a black swim shorts with red linings in each side as he tells her. "I was quite embarrassed because of my mistake that I made."

"I was quite right, you two are a mix between a brain and a brawn." Lee commented about both of them. "Rhima was early to take breakfast because she was studying to do wakeboarding."

"Wakeboard... I never tried those...?" Jin wondered.

"We maybe martial artist who can fight in the tournament. But other water sport activities like wakeboarding, we never tried it." Lee said calmly. "Only I can do golf or paragliding as part of my activities aside from fighting."

"It's better if we should try it so that we can experience something. I also remember Hwoarang and I we usually competing each other in a jetski." Jin calmly replied and he looked at Rhima who is already left. "Huh? Where's Rhima... she was there a while ago?"

"Seems like she's already gone off to wakeboarding or you'll missed it..." Lee chuckled as he leaves the scene.

At Station 2, Rhima was walking on every stores trying to avoid Jin for a short time. She even saw others are making several braids and both henna and permanent tattoos. She knows other foreigners would love it. She can also remember Jin wears a fundoshi when he takes her to where other people are doing privately inside in various tents at Station 1 after she beats his grandfather and got pushed away by him as the flashback occurred.

 **Flashback:**

"Anyway, why are we here with these white tents? Didn't you know a lot of foreigners are doing something privately?" Rhima asked while behind them it was a sillouette of a woman tries to do something with the guy privately inside the white tent.

"Well you see... if we stayed together in the beach, we can do whatever we want." Jin smirked nicely. "We can also do that too, if only just the two of us."

"Hmmm... you're just like the old you would say that?" Rhima commented to him as Jin complimented on her new look.

"You look good tonight, Rhima... At least you knocked Heihachi down with the audience."

"I'm glad I'm made it after Nina and the hairdresser fixed me up." Rhima smiled happily as she gives him his swim shorts.

"My swim shorts...? How did you get it, Rhima...?"

"I went back to the hotel to get your shorts before I go to the stage to beat your grandfather up." Rhima answered nicely. "I had enough of his comments... it really gets my brain exploded."

"I'll wear that later, Rhima... after all I took off the boots and wear my black flip flops." Jin smiled gently to her as he stands up and stretches his arms as Rhima looked at his buttocks due to him wearing a fundoshi. "It feels good to get some fresh air and the ocean breeze makes me feel better."

"I cannot say that your butt looks different than the rest." Rhima said while pointing out on his buttocks as Jin faces her and demands while raising his brow.

"What do you mean looks different than the rest? That's what I wanted to know from you?"

"Don't feel so angered about it. You might get a lot of wrinkles if you raise your brow to anyone." Rhima shrugged.

"Huh? I might get a lot of wrinkles if I get angry? I'm still young to have those...?"

"I don't want to answer the first question from you. But I know that you're extremely sensitive." Rhima giggled happily making Jin angrily annoyed at her.

"Stop laughing at me, Rhima... you're making me annoyed... I want to know the exact part that you touched me?"

"Well all right, if you insist..." Rhima said finally answers his question as she goes with him at the side as she gooses his butt making him blushed in a sensitive manner.

"HEYYYY!"

"The reason why I touched your butt, it's because your buttocks is nothing more to have no butt." Rhima giggles in a playful manner.

"Urgh, Rhima... you're so unfair... I'll get you for that?" Jin said blushing towards her and he playfully chases her.

 **Flashback over:**

Rhima could not forget those times they did the last time as she thought.

 _Jin is really funny sometimes... He got his cheeks turning red when I gooses his butt all the time. He has no butt, hehe..._

"Rhima, are you still daydreaming?" Benzon arrives to see her wearing swim shorts and she confronts him.

"No, why not?"

"The boat is waiting for us here. This is going to be fun..." Benzon said smirking and Rhima sighs to see him.

"I would expect my rival has muscles but with a lack of abs..."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but a friend of mine... usually comment something about you and became horrified." Rhima said grinning towards her rival as two boats are finally arrived and seeing it was challenge between them is doing wakeboarding.

"You know how to wakeboard, Rhima... I know that you can't beat me because it was the first time you tried it."

"Don't try to put your arrogance over me. I'll show you..."

Meanwhile, Alisa was seen in a light blue bikini top and a sarong while both Lars and Rick are in a swim shorts.

"I can't believe the sands of the beach is clear. It's like a powder..."

"You look terrified, Rick... aren't you happy to see the whole beach?" Lars said as Rick replies.

"Since they have lot of foreigners including Koreans here in Boracay, a lot of seaweeds are scattering anywhere in the fresh waters."

Therefore, they saw two boats are moving on the deeper waters as they knew it was an activity. Lars brought his binoculars to check it out and to his surprise it was Rhima on the boat.

"What did you see, Lars?"

"Seems like Rhima is on the boat? Looks like Jin is unaware of this situation." Lars plainly replied. "Maybe we should ask someone who rent those boats."

"Sounds like a good idea..." Rick said agreeing with him.

Therefore, Jin was looking for Rhima the whole time in Station 2 until one of Benzon's friends is having a video while wearing a mermaid tail costume.

"Live reporting for duty, that both Benzon and Ms. Rhima is about to compete each other in a wakeboard battle."

"Hey, you're not acting like a merman, Bodjie. You're acting like a dugong..."

"Are you saying, Rhima was on the boat right now?" Jin became angered to see both of them who were scared after last night.

"Uh... Yes, Benzon just rent it so that he could face her in a wakeboarding..." One of Benzon's friends scarily tells him and Jin saw two boats nearby while glaring on both of them causing them to flee.

"I feel worried about her. Her arms are going to be strained once she goes on a wakeboarding. I have to do something..." Jin mumbled wanted to help her out until he was called by Lars.

"Jin, we found you..."

"Did you see two boats moving from there...?" Rick asked as Jin replies in disappointment.

"I saw two boats nearby after I scared those two away. Now I finally understand why Rhima is avoiding me. Because she was challenged by her rival."

"It's best I'll help Panganiban out... For starters in wakeboarding they have to practice in the beginner class by pulling you back and forth. But once you mastered it you can take on exhibition at the advanced course. Sometimes they might get accident prone if you're not careful enough." Rick said explaining making Lars horrified to see this.

"She gonna get hurt if she couldn't make it. You have to help her, Rick..."

"Hey robot lady, can you give me hand to take me on the boat Panganiban is in?" Rick requested Alisa to take him to Rhima which she seriously agrees as she carries Rick while flying away with her jetpacked wings much to his horror.

"There he goes..." Lars watches in a shrug while Jin becomes worried for her safety.

At the boat, we can see Rhima putting a life vest which is a requirement while doing wakeboarding as Rick and Alisa arrive just in time and they saw her putting a wakeboard on her feet.

"Panganiban... you can't do this... you have to try the beginner first before that." Rick tries to warn her about the challenge.

"I'll be fine, Rick... It's my first time to do so. I can't be beaten by Benzon just because he's pretty good." Rhima said telling him as she goes on the water.

"But..." Alisa said became worried until they saw Benzon.

"You'd ready for this, Rhima... I know for sure it's going to be a joyride."

"Don't try to mess with me, Benzon..."

"That guy needs a sucker punch, don't you think...?" Rick commented about Benzon's appearance as Alisa detected.

"I guess the boat is about to move faster..."

As the boat moves the rope was pulled as Rhima was quickly pulled away as she screams. Lars was watching with her binoculars and seeing the competition had begun.

"Whoa, Rhima got washed up on the water..."

"Let me see, Lars..." Jin said as he looked and to his horrible surprise, Rhima was struggling to pull which she successfully pulled it and knowing she is not giving up. "That guy really needs to teach him a lesson."

"Don't do it, Jin... Seems like she has the upper hand against that guy she was facing." Lars said stopping him as he tells him about Rhima's unique potential. "Since her IQ is over 200, she can easily learned any kinds of activities. Just watch..."

Rhima manages to pull and Benzon was surprised to see her doing it.

"No way... you supposed to do that in the beginner course. How's that possible...?"

"I did my best to take research about it. But I think pulling is the way to control it." Rhima said grinning as she warns him. "You can't take me too lightly if you know what's good for you. But beating you is the only way..."

Rhima eventually getting close to Benzon and knocks him into the water much to everyone's surprise and she finally let go the pull as the ship stops moving.

"Way to go, Panganiban you nailed him big time..." Rick smiled while cheering her on as Alisa wondered about the fresh waters as Rick tells her. "As for you robot lady, fresh water can ruin your circuits when you swim since your lifeline is a battery."

"Uh... right..."

As they make it on the shore, Jin and Lars was surprised to see them and became amused to Rhima's actions.

"Now that's a good sportsmanship..."

"Rhima, you make me so worried... You did pull off something to nail him down." Jin said in relief and became amused to her actions. "I like to beat him down for challenging you, but you manage to take him down. I want to learn how to wakeboard like you did."

"Uh... actually, I just researched about wakeboarding. Like Rick says... you have to practice your arms when you get pull back and forth and that's it..." Rhima smiled shyly towards him.

"Really? Only just researching...?" Lars shrugged as Lee arrives to see them.

"She did study her methods... I think we never tried that before."

"Rhima, you were so lucky..." Benzon arrives who is more washed up than she is. "I think me and your friends will go on the ATV to compete you and your friends tomorrow. I'm not giving up on you yet."

However, Benzon was serious to face her rival but to his dismay his friends are taking a liking to her rival.

"Wow.. she's way prettier than she usually is..."

"I wish if I hang her out at the Puka beach..." Bodjie commented making Jin becomes infuriated for their actions. But Lars stopped him seeing how she handles herself.

"Sometimes Benzon you need to teach them a lesson... I'm starting to get annoy at their actions..." Rhima said as she snaps her fingers causing to explode on his friends which they are covered in white powdered sands.

"Uh... Just tomorrow okay, just don't try to scare me..." Benzon said scarily on her actions and seeing Jin's appearance causing him to flee as his friends followed him.

"He ran away after he was defeated..." Lars said noticing him for being a coward as Jin lets out his sigh.

"That's what I commented about her rival, he's still lacking something."

"Looks like this person is very competitive... I guess he won't giving up in his own challenge." Lee remarked about Benzon which Rhima blushes to see them.

"About what Jin says about Benzon... The truth is, he maybe muscular and lanky when he fights or being good on sports. He has no abs..."

"WHAT!?" Lee, Lars and Rick shocked in embarrassment and Alisa tries to make linguistics about their physical appearance making Jin became blushed to see them.

"She really got my tongue..."

"I guess I wanted to have fun for a little while..." Rhima said while slightly looked at them making Jin happily pushes her away.

"Rhima, don't forget about me... you were always leaving..."

"Guess I'll let Jin to take care of her for a little while. I also give him allowance so that they won't spend too much." Lee snickered to see them as he tells them. "Lars, they have many activities here. Why don't you try parasailing it would be a nice experience for you and Alisa can do?"

"Sure, I haven't tried that..."

Station 1 in Discovery, Katarina was relaxing while she goes on a sunbathing and to her surprise to see Benzon and his friends which she laughs to see them.

"Haha... you're all washed up, Benzon and your friends are covered in clear sands."

"I got beaten by Rhima in wakeboarding... I maybe pretty good, but I've ever seen she easily learns the sport very quickly." Benzon said in disappointment as Katarina encourages him.

"Perhaps, you have to try your best to beat her."

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*One of Benzon's friend's name is revealed to be Bodjie based on the actor Bodjie Mortiz and his appearance and gestures are still based on Bogart the Explorer

*Rick is revealed to know wakeboarding during his time-offs and he can give Rhima some instructions how to wakeboard despite the latter had researched.

*Jin's swim shorts is based on his current main outfit in Tekken 7.

*In the flashback between Jin and Rhima in the third part of Strangest Things 3: Final Vengeance, both characters, Ces and Macky (portrayed by Angel Locsin and John Lloyd Cruz respectively) from the Filipino movie _Unofficially Yours_ , appear as a cameo where they had a quick one-night stand inside one of the white tents in a sillouette.

*Also in the flashback, the color of Jin's fundoshi is black instead of navy blue when he was talking to Rhima privately together.

*Rick also warns Alisa not to touch fresh waters in the beach. Particularly robots and gadgets ended up short circuit when being washed in fresh waters.

*Rhima finally shows her unforgiving streak towards her rival references Urumi's behavior in GTO.


	3. Continuous Wakeboarding

**Chapter 3:** _Continuous Wakeboarding_

At the D*mall, they have so many souvenir shops all over the mall. We can see both Jin and Rhima at the restaurant where they eat chicken inasal.

"I know that place, Rhima. I saw that ad in one of the battle grounds in the tournament. Didn't you remember about our one month vacation? You even teach me some simple words in your language."

"Hmmm... the meaning of _inasal_ is a charbroiled or roasted. It's just like you were eating a chicken in a grill." Rhima said telling him.

"It reminds me about what Mr. Panganiban took me there to that restaurant and the chicken barbeque is delicious." Jin said reminiscing as he smiles to her. "I ever seen this food is taken from the masses especially you can take unlimited rice if you're not enough."

"Yeah..."

"Uh, Rhima is it okay if you teach me about wakeboarding? I felt worried when you do that water sport." Jin requested while he takes her hand which Rhima happily tells him.

"Uhm... I learned how to wakeboard when I take a research about this. Rick actually knows the instructions about it."

"Very well then, let's find him. I can sensed that Lee knows these sports."

Back at Station 2, Rick explains the instructions about how to wakeboard as both Jin and Lars are listening to his instructions.

"Panganiban... had never try wakeboarding but she actually did because of her high intelligence. But her father was way more serious when doing that."

"You mean Hunyo... does that mean he knows how to do that?" Lars said shockingly as Lee butts in their conversation.

"I just paid the boat to do some wakeboarding. I'm good on canvassing seems like other people are doing a higher price for the foreigners. About Hunyo, he was totally ridiculous when he did that sport. But it was from beginners."

"If you went to Pradera Verde, it is a land of a wakeboarding sport. Usually, the rope you're gonna pull is controlled by a machine. But since were in Boracay, you're gonna pull off by a motorboat. Well it's gonna wash you up in a fresh waters if you're not good enough to pull." Rick said telling them which Lars eagerly wants to try it.

"I think Jin and I are gonna pull it, Rick. Besides, that guy who wants to beat Rhima into that challenge looks pretty good on this."

"I remember what Hunyo's arrogance had pull off when we went there. He's just like how Jin became confident to himself that he's really good but he got backfired." Lee said remembering the times he, Hunyo, Brian and Hwoarang are in Pradera Verde.

 **Flashback:**

"Hunyo, are you sure you're going to do this?" Lee asked in an elegant manner.

"Don't worry about it, Lee. Since I'm gonna pull off by the moving rope. I can pull this..." Hunyo said in a confident manner.

"You think you can pull off by that." Hwoarang shouted which Brian sighs.

"Hunyo, don't try to show off your arrogance. Don't forget that we came here looking for our old comrade."

As the rope finally moves, Hunyo was ready to pull until he got tripped into the water.

"Gah...!"

"Hahahaha... that was an epic drop. If Kazama was here, he's going to be ballistic if you get pulled out and tripped." Hwoarang laughs loudly.

"At least this course is for beginners. They need to practice carefully." Brian said scolding him.

"Despite I have muscle, I have to fight it by pulling off against the machine." Hunyo said in disappointment.

 **Flashback over:**

"Did Hwoarang say that?" Jin frowned in embarassment which Lee tells him.

"Since you and Hunyo have similar appearance and personality. I guess you might able to pull off something."

While on the motorboat, we can see Lars is in a life vest while putting the beginners' wakeboard as Rick, Jin and Rhima are watching how he's gonna pull while the boat moves.

"This is how to wakeboard?" Jin wondered as Rick tells him.

"Yeah, since were in Boracay this boat is gonna move once Lars is going to get pulled."

"Okay, Rick... I'm ready..."

"Let em ripped, sir..." Rick finally ordered the boat men to move as it successfully do it as the boat finally pulls the rope where Lars was handling which he seriously pulled it much to everyone's shock while on the shore, Lee and Alisa are watching them.

"Well well... seems like Lars had made it."

At the boat Rick was amazed to see his partner do it as Jin smirks to see his half-uncle had done it. Afterwards, Lars was excited after doing wakeboarding.

"This will exercise my arms if you keep continue doing this."

"Guess soldiers are too good to pull out something..." Rick smiled nicely to his partner.

After Lars' turn in a wakeboarding, Jin is now ready to get pulled as he was wearing a life vest. Lars, Rick and Rhima are watching him do it.

"Listen, Jin... You need to pull it once the boat moves along with its rope. Don't try to be bested with your own raw strength." Rick said informing him.

"Don't remind me again, okay. Guess it's my first time to do so...?" Jin said rudely to him as Rhima teases him.

"Don't put your rudeness all over it, Jin. You maybe have strong muscles and all. But your large shoulders need to retrained."

"Rhima... don't make me teased about my shoulders."

"Okay, buddy... let em rip...!" Rick said to the boat men as the motorboat moves along with the rope where Jin is about to pull as he got pulled away as the boat stops.

"Rick was right, you need to pull it first once it moved. Got it..." Lars said telling him which Jin reluctantly agrees.

"I got your word, Lars."

As the boat moves along the rope is pulled where Jin was handling which he seriously pulled it as he successfully wakeboards. Lee was amused to see his adopted nephew doing it as Alisa watches happily to see him.

"I guess Kazuya hasn't tried this sport." Lee smiled in delight.

After wakeboarding, they finally return to their respective hotels as they finally bathed and dressed casually in their normal clothes. They are seen eating in a buffet for tonight. Rhima was researching about the ATV as mentioned by Benzon which he will challenged her tomorrow.

"It's just like I was riding a motorbike but in four wheels." Rhima mumbled as Jin arrives with a plate full of seafoods.

"I guess we can share together, Rhima. I'm quite anxious to see this food before.

Rhima noticed he got a tons of crab, a squid and some mussels and oysters and she warns him.

"If you eat so many crabs, you might ended up getting a hypertension."

"Oh... you got me from your warning."

"Even in other hotels we can try something in their buffets as well. It's going to be easy for us." Lee said telling them.

After the buffet, they went to Station 1 where they can sit at the sands outside Discovery.

"You know Rhima, I felt disappointed earlier at first about the wakeboarding. It was really tiring as I thought."

"I guess so..." Rhima said as Jin finally took off his black short sleeve shirt as he put it on both of her shoulders knowing she was chilling.

"You can have my shirt, Rhima... I guess the wind is getting colder tonight."

"Thanks..." Rhima smiled thankfully.

"I saw you were taking research or something on your pad. Is there a problem?" Jin said and wants to ask her.

"Actually it's an ATV which means it's an auto terrain vehicle. It's just like you were riding a motorcycle but in four wheels. I guess Benzon would beat me tomorrow." Rhima said sadly as Jin encourages her.

"Don't think about being defeated, Rhima. You have a large head to beat that guy who is lacking with muscles. You even got my tongue just because he lacks some abs. Just like you did earlier in a wakeboarding that you knocked him into the water."

"I guess I'll try this..." Rhima said shyly until someone emerges from the sand revealed to be Bodjie one of Benzon's comrades which scares Rhima while she knocks Jin into the sand as his bare back is covered in sands.

"Well Ms. Rhima... I would expect you were there..."

"You scared me, you big oaf and what's with the merman get up...?" Rhima said became annoyed to his actions.

"Tomorrow, Benzon is gonna beat you in the ATV... He will be waiting..." Bodjie smiled until Jin angrily steps in to confront him while he cracks both of his bare fists.

"I'm gonna put my fist into your face, you idiot. Don't ever dare humiliated me again."

Bodjie becomes horribly scared to see him and he eventually runs away and he was seen in a swimsuit leaving the merman costume on the ground comically. Rhima picks the merman costume and knowing he had lend it somewhere.

"Did Benzon ever tried that...?" Rhima wondered and she apologizes to Jin. "I'm so sorry that I knocked you on the sand."

"It's okay... I'll go for another shower to clean myself up. At least the sands are just like powder." Jin happily accepts her apology and noticed the ridiculous costume. "How could he wear this ridiculous costume. It's just like how my grandfather tricked me to wore a ridiculous underwear."

"Actually it also has this activity too where you're gonna pose as a merman whlle girls like me as a mermaid and tries to swim in the deep waters. Others are trying to do scuba diving." Rhima explained nicely to him. "I wish if we stayed in Station 1 it's would be a breeze to relax."

"Yeah... just like we did at first. I wanted to stay at this place either. But I ended up staying with you and your father at Station 2." Jin said agreeing on her words and decides to get back to the hotel that they stayed. "Let's get back to the hotel, Rhima. I'll try to help you how to ride that vehicle."

As the two walk away, Katarina was watching and to see them getting along as she thought.

 _Seems like this Japanese guy is a tough cookie. It's going to be interesting. I guess he will help her to beat Benzon, tee hee..._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Hunyo is revealed to be practicing wakeboard as seen in the flashback.

*In real life, when someone eats too many crabs can cause high blood pressure.

*Jin was knocked on the ground pose coming from Miguel's ending when Rhima accidentally knocks him off the ground after being scared by Bodjie.

*Jin also remembers his grandfather's trickery which happens in the third part of the unofficial Strangest Things 3: The Final Vengeance

*Katarina is now seen wearing a halter-neck dress and the color is light red.


	4. Roaming Around Boracay

**Chapter 4:** _Roaming_ _Around Boracay_

 **Day 2: 7:30 AM**

Jin was seen spraying at Rhima's shoulders with a pain relieving spray and realizes it can also strain their muscles after wakeboarding.

"You will do just fine, Rhima."

"I guess beginners might strain their arms when you do that." Rhima commented and she asks him if his arms got strained. "What about you, Jin? Your arms has to be strained too."

"I'll be fine, Rhima... this muscle strain means nothing to me." Jin answered in a deeper tone and became worried to his half-uncle. "I guess Lars had his arms got strained too."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, just don't forget about what I taught you. That ATV you were saying looks pretty interesting. It's just like I was roaming around with my motorcycle." Jin said telling her.

At the streets within the island, Rhima is now seen in her casual and being confronted by her rival Benzon and his comrades.

"So Rhima, are you ready for this? I'm sure that the finish line will be in the Aviary section."

"I guess it's a section for birds, right."

"That's right... getting through the ocean tower is pretty expensive, though." Benzon smirked as he rides on the ATV. "I'm gonna beat you..."

"You can't take her lightly if we were there..." Rick arrives while Lars is driving a buggy.

"Rick and you too Lars..."

"Jin is going to catch up for later. I'll assist you while I can."

"Wow... I've never seen I can sit around to watch you drive." Alisa smiled excitedly.

"At least my comrades is also riding a buggy."

"Ready... get set... go!" Bodjie shouted as four vehicles finally move.

Both an ATV and the buggy races through the Aviary as Rhima quickly learns how to drive the ATV which Jin tries to teach her how to ride a motorcycle. However, Benzon takes on an overtake which Rhima won't lose the race as she continues to drive. Lars manages to overtake the other buggy much to everyone's surprise. Benzon continues to lead the race. Therefore, Jin makes a surprise appearance while wearing a white and pale green short sleeved hoodie while having his hood up and wears his signature sunglasses and a dark blue swim shorts and black flip flops as he drove the ATV as well. Benzon was totally surprised to see him.

"Hey, that's not fair... I'm already in a lead with Rhima."

"You better keep focus on your driving. I think you keep on staring me most of the time. Just because you were jealous to see us." Jin taunts Benzon for being jealous until Benzon stopped due to almost getting bumped as Rhima manages to passed him while Lars followed her as Jin evilly smirks to see him. "You see that, without your concentration. You almost get bumped into the post. See you..."

Benzon becomes frustrated to see him getting lose and as he looked at his map from his cellphone. He was completely shocked that Rhima is already at the Aviary making his second loss.

At the Aviary, Rhima manages to beat him with a distraction made by Jin. Lars, Rick and Alisa are happy to see her winning.

"You did well, Rhima... That was fast... Did Jin taught you to ride that?"

"No... actually he just taught me how to rode a motorcyle and the ATV is just the same." Rhima smiled happily as Jin arrives in an ATV as he removes his hood from his short sleeved hoodie.

"I guess the ATV is fun to ride... It's just like I was roaming around town riding with it." Jin smiled happily.

"You actually distract that guy long enough to make Rhima wins the second challenge." Lars said amusing to Jin's strategy.

Benzon finally arrives as his comrades are disappointed from their loss and he points out on Rhima for beating him.

"Dang, if it wasn't for your partner. I would be winning this challenge. He distracted me long enough."

"..."

"You were so lucky, Rhima. Tomorrow is to race on a Carabao Island. I know for sure in whoever gets there wins. I'll beat you this time..." Benzon said until he looked at Jin who is with her. "Uhh... I have to get back..."

As Benzon and the others leave, Lars happily laughs to see them leaving and Jin becomes disappointed from his actions.

"Seems like that guy is afraid of you, Jin?"

"I haven't done anything wrong to that person. He got too distracted because of me." Jin said and he smiles to them. "Maybe because he was jealous for our muscular appearances."

"So that's what it is..."

"I'm sure this guy needs to teach him a lesson for now." Rick said nicely to them.

At the Jonah's fruit shake, both Jin and Rhima are now seen in their swimwear as they ordered their respective shakes.

"If it wasn't for you, I would lose the challenge." Rhima said smiling to him.

"Don't mentioned it... I'm glad that I could assist you anytime as possible." Jin smiled nicely to her as he sips his watermelon shake. "Their fruit shakes seems very unique than the ones we went to that man made island that Vanderkaum challenges us a while back. I kinda like it..."

"Anyway, you just tell me to get dressed to our swimsuits. What are we going to do next?"

"Seems like Lee wants us to be there. I guess he likes to do island hopping. I just saw him taking canvass and pay the boat rentals for us." Jin said calmly.

"Mr. Lee has something to do with other activities here. Not like the last time we previously stayed." Rhima stated about their island hopping.

As they take on island hopping, they can see the sceneries within the Boracay Island. They even travel from the cove which Hunyo didn't get there before and other islands. At the side of the island, they can snorkel to see the fish.

"Wow... they have so many different kinds of fishes here." Rhima said amusing as Jin takes off his short sleeved hoodie shirt to swim and he tells her.

"Luckily, I have a spare swim shorts just in case if we snorkel around to see the fish in the ocean waters."

"You definitely came prepared, Jin. The last time I get there with Hunyo, I was pretty seasick. The boatmen told us because of the ocean's current." Lee said amused to his adopted nephew.

"Probably, because of the bad weather." Rhima remarked.

The trio jumps through the water as they snorkel to see the fishes. Both Rhima and Lee noticed Jin could swim deeper to see more kinds of fishes. Afterwards, another boatmen who is selling coconuts who passed by as the boatmen pays it just for the trio to take a small break.

"Is that the first time you drink coconuts, Rhima? We always buy this coco in the restaurants?" Lee reacted which Rhima tells him.

"Actually, it was called _buko_ in Filipino. Coconuts in my place is much better than in foreign places. If you try it, then its pretty good."

Lee tries to drink its juice which he likes it as he remembers how Hunyo buy those.

"Wow... the coconut juice is really good. It reminds me what your father bought those."

"I guess my dad did something in his travels." Rhima commented as Lee urges Jin to try some.

"Jin, why don't you taste the coconut that Rhima is saying. The juice itself is good for your health."

"Oh... I never tried that for once." Jin wondered as he sips it which he likes it. "Mmm, the juice is good..."

Both were surprised to see Rhima is eating a coconut meat after she sips most of the juice.

"I forgot to tell you, coconut meat is pretty tasty than the juice itself. It's just like you were eating desserts." Rhima said while she continues to eat. Jin tries to eat one which he likes it.

"Wow... it is pretty tasty... we should eat it for a while."

After the island hopping, we can see both Jin and Rhima are relaxing as the latter is asleep due to being tired. Rhima could not believe how her father had explored the island. Therefore, Katarina arrives to see them.

"So this is where you two are relaxing. I'm quite flattered when that Japanese partner of yours is always at your side." Katarina smiled to see them.

"Why are you here Katarina? Did Benzon asks you to come with us?" Rhima asked while she stood up and putting both hands on her hips.

"No... Benzon would never learn his lesson, isn't he? I just came here on my own trying to explore this place. Did he told you to challenge him in a race to the Carabao Island. I haven't been on that island that he mentioned." Katarina said in a vocal tone.

"Hmm... I haven't research about this island. But according to the locals it is Boracay's sister island and it's more quiet than this place." Rhima explained. "I guess boat renting was the only way to get there."

"There's one thing I have to tell you. Benzon was saying about once we arrived on that island. It would be a continuous challenge, he wants you to fight him in a joust match within the clear ocean waters. It's not like the ones we usually fight on the ground."

"Gee thanks for the info, Katarina..." Rhima said thankfully which Katarina smiles to see her.

"No problem... I did this as part of my apologies for beating you up. It was really fun when I saw Benzon got humiliated from his loss to you. Well I'll be off then..."

As Katarina leaves, Rhima noticed Katarina's actions and she did this as part of her apology for beating her up. Jin slowly wakes up from his sleep and he looked at her.

"Rhima, who do you talking to?" Jin asked in a groggy voice.

"It was Katarina." Rhima answered which surprises him.

"What!? How come she was here? I overheard you two were talking about that island and have another challenge."

"Don't tell me you overheard us talking while you were asleep? You're acting weird..." Rhima reacted as Jin smirks in delight.

"I'm not like that, Rhima... I can hear your voice. That challenge she was saying is a joust match. That challenge is to knock the opponent into the water. Quite an interesting battle."

"You mean it's just like in an actual fight." Rhima said realizing the battle challenge as Jin happily tells her.

"I'm sure I can easily beat his friends with that battle challenge. I might inform Lars and Lee about this. It's going to be a ridiculous match."

"Hitting on your face it's just like you got hit from a dodge ball." Rhima said and became disappointed about the challenge making Jin happily snickered.

That night, Lars, Rick, Alisa, Lee and Jin are trying to look at the pad that Rhima was handling and they were watching how a joust match would look like.

"Wow... this joust match sounds crazy. It's like you were fighting with large cotton swabs." Lars said amusing to watch.

"Alisa is gonna take a video if this match is hilarious." Rick said smiling.

"Uh..."

"I just can't see what you were watching. I want to know how the joust match looks like." Jin said complaining to them which Rick allows him to watch and to his surprise it was indeed a ridiculous match. "I guess a large stick is the only way to knock the opponent down. But the weapon looks just like a cotton swab."

"That was a joust match would look like. It's just like in American Gladiators." Lee commented.

"Seems like Benzon likes to challenge Rhima for those. He really wanted to beat her up." Lars said finally knows his next challenges as Jin complies.

"I don't think he would never act something illegally. I know fighting against women is the same as we fought on stage. But for this ridiculous match that fight between both a man and woman would be unfair."

"Yeah... that battle we saw it's only between both men or women in whoever gets knocked down on the platform." Rick said knowing of the challenge.

"Oh yeah... Benzon's friends are from the police force, right. Since I'm the rebel leader and a soldier, I will glad to assist her on that challenge." Lars said finally decided to come with them.

"Since Alisa would not participate just because she was an android. I would glad to take her place to do that challenge." Lee smiled nicely as he looked at Rhima. "I'm sure I can beat either of your rival's friends on that match it would be great."

"Since I'm a spectator here, I'm glad to take a video of what's happening. I already tried to take pictures with the others but my eyes are always close." Alisa said finally decided to take the video for them.

"I'm in on that silly challenge, Panganiban... despite were rivals in playing video games we're always teaming up for drastic measures." Rick said decided to help her.

"Thank you, everyone. All of you want to help me on this challenge." Rhima said thankfully to them as Jin happily tells her.

"I'm always there for you, Rhima. Just in case if you lose the challenge or your rival might do something bad during that challenge. I would glad to take them on."

"I guess it's settled... We have to meet here in a morning because going to that island would be taking for an hour. I guess going back and the forth was the right way." Rick said telling them.

"Seems like the fare of going to the island is going to be expensive since were six of us to go there." Lars said wondering about paying the boat fare as Lee tells them.

"I'll handle all of the fare payments. It would be easy."

Back at La Carmela de Boracay, Lee was contacted by Hunyo who is impressed to see what is happening in their 5 days of vacation.

"Well... at least you did a fair share for everyone here in Boracay."

"Yeah... I also let both Jin and Rhima to have a relaxation before we go to Carabao Island, Hunyo." Lee said in an elegant manner.

"That island is also nice too. But the food on that island is expensive and it also has one lodge on that island." Hunyo said telling him.

"Seems like we need to buy something for our lunch, Hunyo. I know you were expecting..." Lee said knowing of what is happening as Hunyo replies in a smirk.

"Yep... because of my travel experience. I guess one of you is gonna cook something nice. Like a grill seafood."

Inside the relaxation spa, we can see Rhima was pampering on both of her hands and feet and tries to research in how to go to Carabao Island while Jin is with her who is asleep while taking a body massage as she thought.

 _Jin was really funny when he snores so loud. I guess people with abnormal condition looks that way._

"Uhhh... I feel much better when I get massaged like this..." Jin said sheepishly while being massaged on his back by the massage therapist.

Rhima giggles to see him talking to his sleep as both continues to relax inside the spa until they are done to get sleep early for tomorrow's travel.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*For the first time they take on island hopping without a moving current.

*Katarina is now seen in her bikini but without her brown-framed sunglasses.

*The joust match clip comes from the show American Gladiators.

*Alisa also reveals her sensitivity in any cameras which it was seen in her arcade ending in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

*Hunyo finally reveals to Lee about the Carabao Island.


	5. Jousting at Carabao Island

**Chapter 5:** _Jousting at Carabao Island_

 **Day 3: 7:00 AM**

The passenger boat goes to Carabao Island which is one hour away from the island they currently stayed. Rhima feels the wind of the ocean breeze as the boat was moving. Therefore, she saw her rival Benzon along with his comrades and his partner, Katarina are also there for the Carabao Island.

"Yo! Rhima...! You better prepare yourself and I would glad to beat you once we get through the Carabao Island...!" Benzon shouted which Rhima does the same.

"You said that we can beat each other by racing through that island! How come our boats are moving the same way?"

"I already changed my topic about racing from there. We'll see each other at the Carabao Island." Benzon said telling her loudly as both of their boats continues to move.

At the Hambil Beach, Rhima was wondering around in the beach waters and it was shallow as she thought.

 _Guess whoever gets washed up in the shallow waters that will make yourself a loser._

"I know you would be there, Rhima..." Benzon arrives as his comrades, Rene, Bodjie, Arjay and Hubert.

"Okay, what's the challenge are you going to do here? Katarina says you're gonna fight me in a jousting match." Rhima said in a serious tone.

"Kat, you shouldn't say things about this?" Benzon said in disappointment.

"Hey you! You're trying to show how arrogant you had become!?" Rick finally arrives alongside, Jin, Lars and Lee as he exclaims. "The joust match is pretty lame if you want to fight Panganiban here!"

Both Rene and Hubert are making a platform so that both Rhima and Benzon would fight in the joust match. Rhima finally had research about this challenge as she was ready to face him.

"You know Benzon, it supposed to be a battle between both women not coed ones..."

"Don't put your brains over my body, Rhima. I'm going to beat you with this." Benzon grinned while handling a stick that resembles a cotton swap as both started to fight.

Benzon almost getting fall to his platform and seeing his opportunity to beat Rhima by hitting between her breast which she tries to block it.

"Hey!"

"Seems like you almost going to fall, Rhima..." Benzon smirked evilly as his friends are happily surprises to see him.

"Hey you were hitting on her chest, Benzon. You're amazing!" Bodjie smiled excitedly.

"That's more like it..." Arjay smiled happily.

As Benzon's friends love to see Rhima getting hit on her chest causing Jin to get mad from their harassment as Benzon eventually knocks Rhima into the shallow waters by hitting on her chest as his friends laugh.

"That's not fair, Benzon... you acting like a pervert!" Rhima said gritting angrily.

"See Rhima, I already beat you... If I hit you with that." Benzon smiled in delight causing her to get mad even further as she stands up as Jin steps in.

"Jin..."

"Leave it to me, Rhima... I just don't like you being harassed by them." Jin said while looking at her slightly and he angrily goes to face her rival. "Seems like you beat Rhima unfairly, you fool. How dare you harassing her like that and you keep on enjoying from hitting on her chest? That was personal..."

"Hey, It's supposed to be Rhima on the platform not you, Kat do something...?" Benzon reacted in disappointment making Katarina refuses to help him.

"For your information, I supposed to fight her not you, Benzon. What you did is a total harassment? I really like to see you getting humiliated if that Japanese guy beat the crap outta you."

"Kat!" Benzon exclaims until Jin snickers while he taunts him evilly.

"You're being a coward just because you don't want to face me. Just like how Xiao acts so childish. You have to fight like a real man if you know what's good for you. Guess that a fight between both men would be fair."

"Why am I getting nervous...? Is it because I was lacking something?" Benzon mumbled in a nervous way as Jin quickly knocks him into the shallow waters with the stick.

"Now it really shows how weak he is..." Rick commented as Lars became disappointed to see him.

"Seems like he was nervous when he faces Jin personally."

"What the matter with you? Are you man enough to face me? Now it really shows how weak you had become?" Jin arrogantly smiles to see Benzon fell into the shallow waters which he gets frustrated.

"Dang it, I'm just getting started..."

Both continues to fight by hitting with a stick but Jin beats him quickly but knocking him through the shallow waters knowing how weak he is.

"Wow... he did it..." Rick said amusing as Rhima becomes relieved.

"Finally, that should taste of his own medicine..."

"How could I lose to him?" Benzon said became frustrated from his loss.

"That should teach you a lesson for harassing at Rhima, you fool." Jin said coldly as he rudely mocks him. "A guy like you who is lacking some abs needs to retrained."

"How could say that? You think that I'm gay?" Benzon glared in embarrassment as Katarina laughs to see him.

"That serves you right, Benzon... hahaha..."

Therefore, we can see Lars fights off one of Benzon's friends which he beats him easily and seeing that Rhima's group had won the challenge knowing how strong her friends are. They finally take a lunch break which is a grilled seafood and it was grilled by Rick knowing that the food in this island is expensive.

"The food in this island is pretty expensive."

"Wow, you're grilling a tuna belly, looks scrumptious..." Lars said amusing to Rick's cooking.

"I just marinated the seafoods in case if we went to this place." Rick said nicely.

"Rick, your tuna belly is pretty good." Rhima said nicely to him.

After that, we can see both Jin and Rhima are sunbathing as she puts a sunblock lotion on his back.

"...I feel much better to massaged my back, Rhima."

"You're just like me who don't want to get sunburns. Just like Josie, our skin will be tanned like she is." Rhima said which Jin slightly looking at her happily.

"Seems like me and Kazuya got our skin toned... I wanted to have a fair skin like my mother."

"Hehe..."

"You were still lucky, Rhima. I always lose because of your partner. Once we get back to the main island, I would beat you in a zorbing." Benzon said and seeing how tougher Jin is and she stands up knowing of his other challenge.

"Zorbing looks interesting..."

"Uhh... I have to go..."

"It's funny if he left so quickly after he saw me." Jin commented and he sighs while having his arm crossed. "I really don't know what zorbing means..."

"It means you were riding inside the zorb ball."

"That was a ridiculous challenge...? I would never ride that, excuse me." Jin complained rudely.

"It maybe ridiculous if you were riding inside the ball and got rolled out. Frankly, you would be screaming and getting splashed up too." Rhima said telling him.

"I'm sure, he would go on with his partner of his." Jin said reminding Benzon also has a partner which is Katarina as he tells her. "We should take a swim from here."

Back at the main island, we can see both Lee and Lars are having massage after their trip in the Carabao Island.

"When did you have plans to take massage in a place like this?"

"Well, some girls at my mansion in the Bahamas usually did that to me while I'm relaxing at the pool side. But since were in Boracay, lots of foreigners would do that." Lee snickered happily.

"Hey, did you actually let Jin go with Rhima together? I've seen you allow them to do whatever they want." Lars said plainly as the massage therapist finally massages his butt underneath making him nervous. "Uhhh... guess it's my first time getting massaged in here."

"Hee hee... you should try one, Lars. I feel relaxed when some girls are here." Lee giggled happily as Alisa saw them making her bashful towards them as Rick became disappointed to see Alisa blushed as he thought.

 _I ever seen an android would be blushing over both men._

At the spa place inside the hotel, Rhima was seen relaxing on a warm bath with many flower petals as she thought.

 _Just reminds me when married couple would do that in their honeymoon._

"Rhima, I guess we can relax in here. I chose this private place so that only the two of us can relax."

"You were very choosy just like you did at my dad's resthouse." Rhima said getting annoyed at his actions. "I remember when both of us got split up at the Water Spa."

"It's a mixed bath, Rhima... I guess that you haven't tried it." Jin shrugged calmly until he noticed someone beneath the warm water where Rhima was relaxing revealing to be Bodjie as he scares Rhima.

"Wahh! What the heck are you doing here?" Rhima gasped scarily.

"I was informed by Benzon that you need to ready for tomorrow's activity. You were so pretty, Ms. Rhima..."

"Uhhh..." Rhima said became disappointed to see him making Jin getting enraged from his presence as well as he was on top of Rhima who is on the towel.

"Just like the other day... Now I'm really mad...!"

"Gahhh!" Bodjie screamed in agony and he was beaten down by Jin in off-screen as the hotel reception are surprised thinking it was an earthquake and he was quickly knocks him through the wall as the latter immediately closes the door. Jin becomes relieved after what happened as he removes the towel on his waist to take a dip into the warm bath just to be with Rhima.

"You brutally knocked that guy down and take skinny dipping in front of me, you're totally weird..." Rhima reacted from his actions as Jin finally cuddles her to get closer.

"I'll tell the management to fix the wall in front of our private room, it's my fault anyway. I just wanted to get close to you, Rhima. So that, we can spend time privately here together."

"You're so wild when you do that." Rhima giggled happily as Jin kisses her softly and he tells her.

"I love you, Rhima..."

"You too..." Rhima replies as Jin continues to kiss her passionately, finally spends time with her inside the private room inside the spa.

Back at the D'Mall, Benzon was horrified to see Bodjie was beaten badly as Katarina informs him.

"Well Benzon, your friend just harassed your rival again. Seems like its perversion."

"That's the second time you harassed her again. Now look what happened to you?" Benzon said scolding his comrade making him collapsed due to Jin's beatings.

"You better prepare yourself, Benzon. It's going to be a daredevil challenge tomorrow." Katarina said as she walks away in a sexy manner making Benzon watch her leave.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Rick is revealed to be a good cook which he previously demonstrated in the second Strangest Things.

*Both Jin and Rhima references the female DOA characters in DOA Extreme Beach Volleyball series as their skin tone can be changed by putting a sunblock or suntan lotion. Although, Jin appears as fairly white from Tekken 3 to Tekken 5 but his skin tone is light tan from Tekken 6 to Tekken 7 which he reminded of himself wanted to have his mother's skin tone which is fairly white. In Tekken 7, Jin can also customized in a different skin tone which is almost tan.

*The spa where both Lee and Lars are having a massage comes from Bella Isa, the best spa in Boracay.

*Bodjie's face referencing Empoy's actions as a comedian when he scarily informs Rhima about her next challenge with Benzon.

*Bodjie's beatings are taken from Suzuki from the manga and anime series, Yu Yu Hakusho and the way he faintly collapses is just like Kuma in Josie's ending.


	6. Globe in a Zorb

**Chapter 6:** _Globe in a Zorb_

 **Day 4: 8:30 AM**

At La Carmela de Boracay, Jin became satisfied after a relaxation last night as Lee came to see him.

"How's the relaxation going, Jin? I heard the hotel receptionist from the hotel that Lars had stayed about the damaged wall within their spa."

"It's because of one of Rhima's rivals' comrades came to the private room where we used to relax together and he definitely snuck upon her under the warm water." Jin grunted in irritation as he tells him. "He already made Rhima scared when she knocked me through the beach sands."

"Seems pretty terrible happened to the both of you. I guess that Benzon guy won't ever given up in trying to challenge Rhima." Lee said and knowing of his next challenge. "She told me that their challenge will be riding in a zorb ball."

"I already told Rhima about this, Lee. It was a ridiculous challenge..." Jin reacted while raising his brow.

"Maybe, but since you can transform into a devil and takes flight. If you were inside that ball when you get rolled into the ground, you would be scared like a coward."

"Don't mock me, Lee!" Jin sneered angrily towards his adopted uncle as Rhima arrives.

"I think Zorbing looks fun at all. Maybe I'll try something and it's a thrilling one."

"Hey, I wanna try this..." Lee smiled making Jin became frustrated to see them.

At the Ride the Zorb Park, we can see Rick, Lars, Alisa, Lee, Jin and Rhima are looking at the zorb ball.

"Gladly, Lee pays this so that we can try it." Lars said smirking.

"I guess he pays only one person can enter inside the ball and being rolled out." Rick said nicely.

"Actually, it was a thrill experience. Because this guy who never gives up to challenge Rhima and lacking with abs like us. I know he challenges her in a Double Trouble." Lee said in an elegant manner which one of the handler of the zorb ball are waiting to roll it out.

"So who's gonna ride the ball anyway?" Rick wondered as Alisa detected that it was Rhima who's gonna ride inside the ball.

"I guess Rhima would ride this... If I were a human I could try one."

"Surely, if I'm gonna do that. It's going to have fun." Rhima said calmly until Jin commented rudely.

"Well if it comes to ride this ridiculous ball and moving straight into downhill. I'll pass..."

"You know Jin, your rudeness sometimes really starting to annoy me one bit. But you scared me when you turn into a devil freak." Rhima said in a snooty manner.

"Rhima, Don't spit it out on me being a devil. The locals would heard of it..." Jin reacted angrily as she simply knocks him through the zorb ball by kicking his butt making both Lars, Lee and Alisa are surprised to see her doing it as the handlers manage to move the ball into the slope. "Rhima, you shouldn't kick my butt, WAHHH!"

"Wow, look at Jin go, he got screamed when the ball rolls out." Rick said shockingly.

"Actually, inside the zorb ball has water which means whenever you were inside being rolled out in a ball you got washed yourself out." Lee said knowing of their rules.

"Seems like this challenge would take us to the extremes." Lars remarked as everyone noticed the zorb was now on the handlers which is on the downside of the hill as Jin comes out in annoyance after being washed away inside the ball during the rollout.

Therefore, Benzon arrives along with his comrades along with his partner, Katarina and seeing Rhima and the others are there as well.

"Yo! Rhima...! I heard you made a prime example about the zorbing. This time, I'm gonna beat you with this."

"I guess it's a time limit in whoever gets through the downhill."

"Benzon, maybe I'll try this... my adoptive father normally tried this while I was still a pre-teen." Katarina said in a vocal tone.

"So Lee was saying that our challenge would be Double Trouble which two persons in one zorb ball, am I right?" Rhima said which Benzon confirms.

"You got my tongue, Rhima. You were right, the challenge would be Double Trouble."

Meanwhile, Jin finally walks to see everyone until he noticed Rhima and Benzon are already ready to get inside the zorb ball. He got angrily annoyed when Rhima kicks him through the ball. But because of the challenge he becomes reluctant and wants to help her.

"I know for sure, we're going first before you, Rhima. Whoever gets the best time, wins..." Benzon said as both he and Katarina inside the ball as it rolls out.

Rhima knows that she can't beat him when it comes into a time limit until Jin arrives to see them.

"Well how's the zorbing, Jin. Having fun?" Lee chuckled and seeing that Benzon is already doing the zorb ball with Katarina.

Alisa detects something about Benzon's record time during the zorbing.

"Seems like Benzon's time limit is 1:43 seconds."

"It's just like how Jin got through the downhill while inside the ground." Lars commented about what happened until Jin decides to go with Rhima to beat their record.

"Rhima, next time don't ever kick my butt. We'll beat that guy's time record."

"I feel sorry for kicking you, Jin. But I think we can't beat them." Rhima said feeling sorry for earlier as he encourages her.

"Don't feel sorry about me, Rhima. We're couples, aren't we? I got annoyed when I got inside the ball, you know. But it was fun..."

"All right, you win... I want to beat Benzon's time record."

With this, both Jin and Rhima are inside the zorb ball as it moves from downhill. However, Jin tried to stand up but getting tripped causing their ball to move in a ridiculous speed as the handlers immediately gets the zorb ball as their time record appears in just 18 seconds. Rhima wobbles her head after what happened and noticed she was on top on Jin who is on the ground.

"Gahh! Are you okay, Jin?"

"I'm all right, Rhima... you were standing all over me..." Jin answered making Rhima getting out of the ball as the latter does the same as he hurts his back.

"That was a ridiculous stunt you gave me Jin. It will hurt yourself if you're not following the rules..." Rhima said telling him as Jin coldly grunts.

"I would be in a brace already after this... it really hurts my back a lot."

"I guess this Japanese guy seems to pull out on his sleeve. I'm impressed on his stunt he made." Katarina smiled making Benzon his fourth loss.

"That guy made the zorb ball into a hamster wheel. Oh man..."

As everyone are doing the zorbing, Rhima sprays the pain relieving spray on Jin's back and noticing when Jin transforms into a devil, his weakness was to hit on his spine in which his black feathered wings are sprouted on his back in each sides.

"That's my pain relieving spray, Rhima. Luckily that you brought it just in case if this happens to me."

"You did that so that I would win the challenge. It's better if you do things normally." Rhima said which Jin became sorry for the ridiculous stunt he had made earlier.

"Uhm... Rhima, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't know it has rules and has a protective gear on your head."

"It's all right, everyone is having fun doing that zorbing." Rhima said calmly to him as Jin looked to see both Lars and Lee are doing the zorbing which he finally understands how they are thrilled to do this activity.

Back at the main island, we can see both Lars and Rick are practicing surfboarding on the wave pools in their hotel.

"So it has a windsurfing, Rick."

"Yeah... it also has kitesurfing too."

"By the way, Rick... I've seen sand castles anywhere in our walk way and always putting every dates we stayed in." Lars said which Rick knows their modus.

"I know that they were making sand castle here. But once you take pictures your important valuables might stolen."

Lars happily smirks after hearing of Rick's word but he begins to lose balance on his surfboard as he got slipped. But due to the pressure of the water, his swim shorts got removed as Alisa saw him bashfully.

"That water pressure sure is strong..." Lars said until all the girls are screaming to run away as he finds himself naked trying cover himself while in the pool. "Gah! I got myself stripped off...!"

"Lars, your shorts..." Alisa said while not looking making Rick laughs so loud.

"I've seen that video, girls doing surfboards with the water in high pressure and their shorts was quickly removed to show their bare bottoms, haha..."

"You're kidding me, right..." Lars said blushing in shame while putting both his underwear and swim shorts back on while in the pool.

Meanwhile, both Jin, Rhima and Lee are taking a flyfishing which both are handling the rope within the flying fish float.

"This is more thrilling than the ones Rhima and I previously did."

"So Rhima, what's the last and final challenge Benzon told you to after you beat him in a zorbing?" Lee asked which Rhima answers.

"Actually it's an obstacle course... here in the main island. I think he will set that one up in Station 3."

"You mean there's another station besides Station 2?" Jin wondered which Lee tells him.

"Lars told me that third Station is the poorest than both Stations..."

With that one of them loses the grip as he fell into the deep waters as the motor boat stops to pick it up.

"Rhima was right, you have to require to wear life vest in case were in deeper waters." Lee said panicking making both Jin and Rhima shrugged.

After Flyfishing, they watch a sunset where other are boat sailing.

"I guess that Benzon fellow is pretty good on doing those activities." Lee said knowing of his actions.

"Yeah... I think he would do this if he has a spare time."

"There's a restaurant here in the walkway. Not just the mall that Rhima and I we previously checked." Jin said telling them which Lee complies.

"It will be our big break. I heard other bar and restaurants are having a good time clubbing."

"Rhima and I will pass, Lee." Jin said and he calmly tells him. "I'm sure we'll hanging out for ourselves."

"Hmmm... I heard some foreigners are having a good time clubbing in bars. I might let put Lars into the test." Lee said finally knows what he's going to do as he allows Jin to go with Rhima. "Why don't you go with Rhima, Jin? It would be make the both of you something more private. I hate to blame your half-uncle about this. Come on then, let's get a bite shall we..."

With that, the trio walks out to go bite and eat dinner. Katarina was watching them leave as she thought.

 _Sounds like both Rhima and the Japanese guy not going to parties just to do their private moment. I guess Benzon is going to have fun tonight._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*This chapter involves them doing the Ride the Zorb as the park itself in real life was permanent closed by the government after Bogart the Explorer visits the park during his stint on his comic relief travel show.

*Rhima also reveals Jin's weakness when he mostly hurts his back and a reference to his crossover appearance where he was defeated by Bison on his devil form.

*Lars got totally embarassed after his swim shorts are removed from the high water pressure and a reference to the surfboard practice in Thailand as two women got their lower outfits quickly removed from a high water pressure.

*For the first time, Alisa saw Lars in embarassment after seeing him naked beneath the pools in contrast from the movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance where she and Xiaoyu are trying to peep on Shin Kamiya who is taking a shower at his apartment.

*The reason why Lee allows Jin spends time with Rhima because of his supportive role in the game.


	7. Wild Parties and Private Moments

**Chapter 7:** _Wild Parties and Private Moments_

At some bars and restaurants, the reggae song can be heard in their radios. Lars is hanging out with Rick and he noticed some of Benzon's comrades are drinking a beer sessions as Katarina appears in a halter neck dress.

"You're all by yourself?"

"No, Lee and Rick is with me... I guess I let him doing drink sessions with those guys." Lars said in a calm tone.

"Benzon has a very rough day. Because he always loses but he appears to be jealous or something." Katarina said making Lars surprised.

"Jealous?"

"I know he's jealous because of your muscular approach. His reason to challenge Rhima in those activities because he was very envy to see her hanging out with a Japanese guy."

"Seriously? He was envy because Jin is with Rhima. It was really funny, haha..." Lars laughed as Katarina giggles.

"I laughed the hardest when Benzon is humiliated. I told him to be steady but he pushed it for those challenges."

Both notices Lee is hanging out with most women and reminding them as his own ladies at his mansion.

"I remember he told me that he let Jin to go with Rhima to make some free spaces." Lars shrugged as Katarina notices their relationship.

"That Japanese guy is very lucky to have her. Despite he became thinner when he fights on the tournament, he still remains to be with her. What a nice guy he is? I just want Benzon to be just like him."

"Because he is an operative, he should try that." Lars said telling her as both noticed Benzon was hanging out with a tall woman making Katarina became jealous to see him.

"How come Benzon is hanging out with a slut?"

"Eh?"

"What a nerve?"

"That's weird, I ever seen that woman before. She seems taller than the other girls?" Lars wondered to make Katarina surprised.

"What do you mean taller than I am?"

"I hate to know but, she's..." Lars said can't say no to anything.

At Station 1 where various white tents are on the sands. Both Jin and Rhima finally had a private conversation which he admitted about their experiences living at Bangkok.

"You mean to tell me that you were..."

"That is when you always hang out with your old college friends." Jin smiled finally admitted that he disguises himself. "I'm the "guardian" with a rough beard."

"What!? You mean that guy with a rough beard in fedora and eyeglasses, was you?!" Rhima said shockingly as the man who tries to guard Rhima was actually Jin in disguise when he poses as "the guardian" when he protects her from any troubles.

"I can't just let myself staying along at the condominium so I decided to disguise myself so that I won't be detected that I'm your boyfriend who is a character from the game." Jin said as he laughs. "Your friends are crazy to think you like guys with facial beards and here I am posing as the guy with a rough beard."

"I can't believe you, Jin. You did this the whole time..." Rhima said as she blushes. "Now they think that I'm crazy and realizing that it was you posing as the guy with a groomed facial beard."

"To tell you the truth, Rhima. I was born without a beard."

"..."

"I guess Kazuya would get those when he grows older when he was a teenager. Now that I'm the same as he is... maybe because our puberty was late when we grew up." Jin said calmly to her.

"Jin..."

"Covering my devil tattoo on my left arm was easy for me to conceal so that your friends would not know who I am." Jin smiled gently to her. "The most thing I have been experience was the water festival. Only just the two of us."

"The Songkran festival..." Rhima said knowing of their experiences.

"The reason I get so mad to some people when other foreign people like myself would harrass you on that event. I just don't like it." Jin grunted sadly. "It's just the same as I wanted to protect my mother from any kinds of trouble."

"You did that because you wanted to protect me." Rhima said blushing. "I can't forget for what you did."

"Rhima, it's just that..." Jin said and he became blushed towards her. "I still loved you for all I care... I maybe a weak and a frail person because of my current condition. I still remained with you."

"You became thinner as usual. You also told me that I lost a little weight when you carried me at your back." Rhima said bashfully as Jin became closer to her.

"I forgot that you were still unconscious at the time. But for me, I'm just like you..."

Jin finally kisses her to the lips and it was locked in. Rhima knows he loves her dearly as he laid on the sand and they making out into the ground as Rhima stops him by pointing her index finger on his nose.

"You should do that in one of those white tents, Jin. You're just like those two couples did a in quick succession." Rhima giggled making him blush.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that. I'd just love to get with you."

"I'll be right back, Benzon..." the girl said as she goes back to the hotel.

Both noticed Benzon was there waiting at the woman he's hanging out with causing Jin to get angry.

"That's our private spot, what's he doing here?"

"Don't get mad, Jin... I think Benzon is drinking pale pilsen..." Rhima said telling him and Jin became rude to see him.

"I've never drink beers like he is. He looks drunk..."

"If Rhima has a muscular boyfriend? I want to be have one like she is... At least I found a girl which is suited for me." Benzon said in a happy state.

"Benzon, are you ready for this?"

As the two enters the tent, both Jin and Rhima want to know what are they up to as both wanted to take a look. Rhima recognizes about Benzon's sexuality. As Benzon tries to remove the tie on her robe and he noticed something strange as he looked at her bottom which happens to be a transgender causing him to scream horribly.

"WAHHHH! You're a not a girl, You're a MAN!"

Benzon immediately runs away in fright much of both of them shocked.

"He maybe has a lack of abs, he still hangs out with..." Jin said coldly on Benzon's actions which Rhima nudges him.

"Jin, I hate to tell you but... this woman is..."

"Benzon, wait... don't leave...!" The girl said as the thing was hanging loose on her robe causing Jin to put his left hand on Rhima's eyes not to peek at her spot as both immediately left in disgust.

At the same bar and restaurant, Rhima was waiting for Jin to come out and it reveals that he got vomitted after seeing a transgender that was hanging out on her rival. Lars came to see them.

"Rhima, I thought you were with Jin?"

"He's with me... but he got sick after we ran off into our private spot." Rhima said which Lars recognizes the woman that Benzon is hanging out.

"I saw your rival is hanging out with a tall woman. Did you see him?"

"I saw him, but when they are about to do something privately, Benzon just ran away."

"What a disaster? You mean so say, the woman he hangs out was..." Lars said wanted to know as Jin arrives who is weak and disgusted.

"If you want to see the "woman" you meant about, you better see for yourself, Lars."

"Jin, you don't mean...?"

"Let's go, Rhima..." Jin said telling her as Rhima helps him getting back as she tells Lars.

"Actually, the girl Benzon is hanging out was a guy... sorry."

As the two leave, Lars was surprised to hear about the revelation which he said to himself.

"So the girl hangs out with Rhima's rival is a he...?"

Back at the hotel, Rhima cleans up Jin's face after he got sick and vomit and she remembers in her college prime that her rival is bisexual whenever he was hanging out with fellow men.

"Forgive me, Rhima... we just ruined our night after we saw your rival just came through our private spot."

"That's not your fault, Jin. I hate to tell you this." Rhima said as she reveals it. "But the truth is, Benzon is bisexual..."

"What!?"

"The last time I just said that he was lacking abs, right. He can't handle girls properly because he is a bisexual. I guess he was jealous of me and wants to challenge me for those activities because I was with you." Rhima said sadly as Jin cheers her up.

"Cheer up, Rhima... You were lucky that I was with you. Now I realizes how weak he was. He has a lack of manliness and always afraid of me."

"You said it because Benzon was weak. Yours truly are much worser than he is." Rhima said as she goes around and sits on their bed making Jin coldly tells her.

"Don't try to say it, Rhima..."

"..."

"Okay, now that we find out about your rival's sexuality. I think we'll tell his friends about what happened tonight. Since they went sober in the party. I guess we're the only ones left." Jin said smiling as he gets up and goes to the other side of their bed and sit beside her.

"You keep joking around to think that we're drunk..." Rhima smiled nicely to him as Jin softly tells her while scooting to get close to her.

"It's better if we spend here at the hotel that we stayed."

"You just want to make a romantic night, do you? You're starting to get wild." Rhima giggled happily as Jin finally kisses her and he excitedly tells her.

"I'm just getting started, Rhima. I maybe weak and frail but I really loved you even more."

"Uhh... you loved to get with me..." Rhima giggled blushing as both kissed passionately even more as a moment passes by.

Outside the hotel at Station 1, Katarina was waiting for Benzon which he arrives hiding from the person he was hanging out with.

"I saw you hang out with a woman, Benzon..."

"Kat, listen that girl I hang out was...?"

"It's a shame that half-Swede told me that you were hanging around with a disguised gender. Now I'll make you turn into a real guy." Katarina said angrily while in a fighting stance.

"No kidding, Kat..." Benzon said as Katarina knocks him down with a single flying kick as it blacks out.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

"The song "Maling Akala" was played as a background song for this chapter.

*The way Benzon was scared after revealing he was hanging out with a transgender comes in the "Maling Akala" music video.

*Rhima also references Ces and Macky, the characters of the Filipino Movie, _Unofficially Yours_.

*Benzon is revealed as a Bisexual as stated by Rhima during her college prime.

*The scene between Jin and Rhima comes in the episode of DNA2 where Tomoko cleans Junta's face after revealing of their problems as well as their romantic attractions.

*The way Katarina knocks Benzon down references Erel Plowse in Evil Zone when she knocks Keiya in a black out due to his harsh comments about her armor. In Katarina's case, it was her partner, Benzon.


	8. Double Challenge Course

**Chapter 8:** _Double Challenge Course_

 **Day 5: 9:00 AM.**

At La Carmela de Boracay from their assigned room, Jin finally wakes up and Rhima is with him on his arms as both were covered in their blankets and their sleeping clothes are on the ground. Rhima slowly wakes up as she looked at him nicely after what happened last night.

"Morning, Jin... You're up today..."

"We both enjoyed last night. We supposed to do that on one of those tents. But it was disrupted because your rival was there." Jin said calmly and he smiles. "I was very satisfied when I took pleasure on you."

"I also enjoyed it too. It was really fun..." Rhima smiled nicely to him as Jin gave her a smile and he calmly tells her.

"We better get dressed, Rhima. Or the breakfast buffet is gonna close soon."

"Sure..."

At the breakfast buffet, Lee was contacted by Hunyo and he discovers the six plane tickets that reach from back and forth and going back to Manila is tomorrow afternoon.

"I see then... Benzon's plane ticket is probably it was his last day and his flight would be today's afternoon."

"I guess the Brazillian lady told us about the double challenge which is the last and final challenge." Lee said knowing of the final challenge.

"Oh... and Lee I heard you let Jin to go with Rhima together."

"Don't get too sassy, Hunyo. Those two are made for each other." Lee whispered as Hunyo tells him.

"One more thing, don't spend the allowance I gave you. It would be your punishment if you spend too much."

"All right, Hunyo. I won't spend too much. I just used my credit card just in case." Lee said as he finally hung up as both Jin and Rhima arrive as they eat their breakfast which he asks them. "What happened with the both of you? Lars told me about what you saw last night."

"You don't want to know..." Jin said rudely tells his adopted uncle.

"So what's the time of the obstacle course, Mr. Lee?" Rhima asked which Lee tells them.

"It was 10 in the morning, the meeting place was in Station 3."

"..."

At Station 3, everyone is finally gather up for the final challenge as the first is the obstacle course.

"It's all or nothing, Rhima. This time I'll beat you in the final challenge." Benzon points an index finger towards her.

"Why would I care if I beat you, Benzon? Just look at you, you got so many bruises on your face." Rhima said knowing of his injuries.

"It's none of my business, Kat just beat the crap outta me because I was hanging out with..."

"You're stupid..." Jin remarked about what happened last night as he furiously scolds him. "Rhima and I saw what you did? Hanging out with a woman who has a manhood. Admit it! "

"What!? A woman with a manhood?" Arjay said knowingly that Benzon is indeed hanging out with a transgender making Lee blushed in horror.

"Good Lord... are you saying Benzon is?"

"That's what a bisexual would do, Benzon. You wanted to have a nice woman, right. But you ended up hooking up with a guy who becomes a transwoman." Rhima berates her rival for his actions making him humiliated.

"Okay, I got drunk with so many boozes with beers. But I'll beat you personally."

"Seems like the rules is to take a meter dash while handling a flag and is to pass into their respective members of the team. Looks like it was a fun game."

"Lars, Lee... good luck with that." Alisa said trying to cheer them on.

"Honestly, the silver guy made you a cheerleader." Rick commented happily.

"Well...um... I wanna join the challenge. But Mr. Lee told me not too because I'm an android..." Alisa said shyly which Rick noticed this.

"Oh yeah, she's an android that can fly when each of us were running."

With that, Rhima faces off against Katarina while alongside with her is both Lee, Lars and Jin as the latter to face Benzon.

"You actually beat him off like that." Rhima said which Katarina smirks in a vocal tone.

"To be honest, I like Benzon because he's cute. I just teach him a lesson last night for hanging out with another woman."

"After Jin told them about what happened yesterday, they were horrified." Rhima said telling her as the challenge is about to start.

"I'm not going to easy on you. But you should tell me more of the details about yesterday."

"Sure..." Rhima said agreeing her as both finally sprinting.

Katarina was impressed to see how she runs as the two are competing each other as they made it in Station 2 where both Hubert and Lee as the latter shouts.

"Rhima, hurry up and give me the flag!"

Rhima manages to pass the flag to Lee and Hubert was surprised to see him running in speedo briefs.

"Whoa... you were daring. You were running around in speedos."

"That's what martial artists do. I always taking jogging and sprinting everyday in the morning. But sprinting in the beach is my first." Lee smirks in delight which he passes him.

Lee manages to pass the flag to Lars while Hubert passes to Arjay as they sprint through the start of Station 1. Both were competing each other and Lars noticed the police operatives are well trained. As they managed to get through the start of Station he finally passes the flag to Jin while Arjay passes to Benzon as both sprinting at the sand dunes of Station 1 where the finish line is the end of the road.

"What the? I'm not giving up just yet..."

"You're an idiot for once..." Jin said rudely while he rolled his eyes as Benzon trips into the thick sands as Jin manages to win the challenge.

"Oh crap...!"

"Do you know why you were so weak? Because you were lacking the man's strength and endurance." Jin coldly berates Benzon as he walks away.

The next challenge is the jet ski and knowing that Benzon is expert on water sports.

"Rhima, that was unfair... you're the one who's gonna rode the jet ski."

"Honestly, I can... I just fought my rival back when we get there for the first time." Jin smirked arrogantly as the second and last are about to begin.

Benzon goes first with Jin is in the second which he became serious about this as he speeds up to make him surprise horribly.

"No way... you were slow at first."

"I'd just make a handicap. Probably you didn't know what I'm planning to pull off the challenge. You're challenging Rhima because you were jealous to see both me and her."

"Huh? Who told you?"

"Don't ask me? But asks your partner?"

Benzon became distracted knowing he does not want to be passed by them. But Jin manages to pass him on time in the finish line winning the last challenge.

After the challenge, everyone is seen eating lunch at the restaurant. Therefore, Benzon and the others are here to take lunch since their ticket back in Manila is in the afternoon.

"Panganiban, looks like your rival is here." Rick said and Rhima faces her rival.

"So it is true... the tickets you gave me is supposed to be yours and that ticket for 5 days was in your hands."

"Yes, Rhima... I'm totally screwed up. You beat me in the wakeboard, the ATV and the Zorbing. I wouldn't expect that ticket on your hand was tomorrow afternoon."

"Enjoy while you can Benzon... you might buy souvenirs before you leave." Rhima said nicely as he smiles as he goes back to his friends to eat.

"Rhima, are you saying that there's some souvenir shops here?" Lars asked which she confirms.

"Yes it is..."

"Yeah after all the experience we had here. You can buy something if you want." Rick said as Lee informs them.

"Guess what everyone, we're going to the Puka Beach so that we can have fun swimming there."

At the Puka Beach, we can see Rick and Lars are splashing each other while both Lee and Alisa are relaxing. Meanwhile, Rhima was checking the prizes of their food which happens to be expensive and they were lucky that Rick brought some snacks for them to eat. Therefore, Jin sees the clear sands as he put it on a small bottle and sealed it.

"You were collecting sands, Jin. There's a lots of small bottled sands in the souvenir shops."

"I just want to have on my own souvenir, Rhima." Jin said as he smiles. "I looked at those souvenirs before we go on our first wakeboard. They colored the sands with some shells in it."

"That's what they were selling, Jin. But the designs of the colored sand will be faded for too long." Rhima said calmly.

"That's what other people did at my place. They collect some sand to make it as a lucky charm. To think a certain someone would be your luckiest day on your life." Jin said as he looked at the clear sands. "Just like we stayed earlier, I love the clear sands because its like a powder when you get covered by it."

"You were right, Jin. The sand is made of powder when Alisa dug me up. Now all it's left is my head." Lee said while facing both of them.

"Mr. Lee..." Rhima said shockingly as Jin smirks to see his adopted uncle getting dug up the sand.

Back at Boracay Island, Benzon and his friends are about to aboard the boat back to Caticlan as Rhima and the others saw him leaving.

"Seems like you're going back to Manila, Benzon." Rhima said telling him.

"My boss is gonna kill me if I'm late on duty. Gladly that you beat me in those challenges that I made." Benzon said as he looked at Jin. "I apologize for my friends do that silly things to you before these challenges. I also a little jealous when I saw your friend."

"Good luck on your trip, Benzon." Rhima said as both finally shake hands.

As the ship moves back to Caticlan, Alisa flies while carrying Lars as he arrives to see them.

"So your rival had left already..."

"I guess we still have more time until tomorrow, Lars." Rhima said nicely to him as Jin tells them.

"Finally, at least we can do whatever we can do until tomorrow afternoon. What activity that Lee had set up for the morning?"

"We could go for an Eco Adventure. There was a local Eco Park in the Malay province." Rhima answered making both in excitement.

"Are you in with that Jin? If its an Eco Adventure? It would be our last and final activity to do this."

"I know for sure if its in the forest places." Jin said as he reminisces the days Jun had raised him in the Yakushima Mountains. "Just reminds me how I grew up with my mother at the mountain side."

"We'll discuss this to everyone at dinner. I'm sure Rick would be happy for it." Rhima said as the trio walks out.

* * *

At the Panganiban Residence, Hunyo was looking on his cellphone where he simply checks the lives of his friends in Facebook and to see his daughter's Boracay album as he said to himself.

"Rhima, you finally became grown. You actually let your friends to experience some water sports. I shouldn't refuse Lee's urging to get there in Boracay. I'd like to go there too."

Hunyo smiles to see their pictures as he continues looking all of it.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The obstacle course is based on Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics.

*Benzon finally reveals his mistake for switching both plane tickets.

*When Jin collects the clear sands with the plastic bottle referencing how Anko Uehara collects it in GTO's Episode 41.

*Marks for the first time, Hunyo excitedly smiles when Rhima and the group are in vacation at Boracay and also reveals that he had a Facebook account where he checks the news about his friends.


	9. An Eco Trip

**Chapter 9:** _An Eco Trip_

In the middle of the dinner, they were discussing about their last and final activity which is the local Eco Park within the Malay province.

"They have lots of activities here such as trekking and doing zip-line. The other restaurant there where you can go cliff diving. What do you think?" Rhima asked them.

"I guess we can do that in the morning, Panganiban. Trekking would be thriller for us." Rick answered.

"I'm glad that settles it... it would be nice to see the thrills." Lee smirked in delight.

As everyone discusses about going to that place tomorrow, Katarina was overhearing their conversation about going to Eco Park as she thought of this.

 _Luckily, I bought a ticket for 6 days before some of Benzon's friends gave the girl the envelope consists of six tickets. I guess I might go with them to have fun._

Back at the hotel, Rhima was looking at the window as Jin hugged her at the back knowing that she is no longer has problems since her rival Benzon just left earlier.

"Now that your rival is not here anymore. He's no longer challenging you now."

"Yeah..." Rhima said as she faces him. "You surely want to take upon the Eco Adventure at the park. It would be a long walk there."

"I would go there and do it, Rhima..." Jin smiled and he tells her. "Kinda reminds me about living at home in the mountains and learn all of my mother's teachings when I was small."

"We better get to sleep, Jin. We have to be early there." Rhima said telling him as she went to bed to sleep.

Jin looked at her nicely knowing their last and final activity as he looked at the window to see the night sky as he thought.

 _I finally had a blast on our vacation trip, it was my second time here. Rhima is always making fun of me sometimes when I show myself revealing to her. I would guess if I'm revealing like this, I'm sure Xiao would drool on me to show my bare legs and thighs since I always wearing pants on my casual outfits or even my karate pants. I think that would be the reason why I'm not showing off to everybody because of my role of vowing to kill my father._

 **Final Day: 7:00 AM**

The jeep moves into the Bakhawan Eco-Park and Research Center as everyone are gathered and hires a guide to do these thrills. They walked a 1.1 kilometers within the 220 hectares of mangroves.

"Wow... this place is a mangrove." Alisa said amusing on that place.

"Uh, Lars... how come the Brazilian lady is with us? I thought she was with the police's groupies." Rick whispered which Lars giggles.

"Actually, that girl is a spunky one. She told me that she bought a ticket for 6 days on her own to show up the place."

"Well oh well... now that really shows how nice it is." Lee said amused on that place while Jin follows them.

Meanwhile, both Katarina and Rhima are in their trail while she wears her summer attire.

"So tell me Rhima, do you know about that slut that Benzon was hanging out. I just kicked his butt for what he had done."

"You're quite mistaken, Katarina. Jin and I saw him hanging with that person. But we noticed it was a guy."

"Hold on...are you saying? This slut was a guy? I'm not quite understand what you meant about?" Katarina said shockingly which Rhima reveals it.

"Benzon was almost 'did' privately but he stopped after he had found out it was a guy. That woman he hangs out was a transexual."

"OMG! Benzon just...!"

"Benzon just run off after he had found the woman's true gender and we saw her after she exposes her manhood to him." Rhima said calmly until Katarina laughs hardly after hearing of this.

"Hahaha... That guy is stupid... I feel sorry for him that I kicked his butt after I found out about what he did. But I didn't noticed he just hanged out with a guy who thinks it's a woman."

"After we saw her looking like that, Jin became sick after we left that night. I feel worried for him that much." Rhima said which Katarina replies in a flirtatious tone.

"That Japanese guy was lucky for you, Rhima. You always took care of him when he was injured or maybe he had gotten sick. That's how a real guy supposed to act this way especially to protect a woman he loves."

After the whole trekking, they take a restaurant to have lunch within the rest area. They can also see the view of the body of the sea water and others do kayaking by paying some fee. Therefore, Jin noticed two people are trying something delicious which he wonders to know what it is.

"Is this food looks delicious?"

"Why yes... you should try some it was very delicious?" One of the locals said as Jin tries this food by putting with condiments as he eats it.

"Mmm... that looks delicious. What is this food anyway?"

"Ahh... It's a _Tamilok._ Pretty good isn't it?" One of the locals reveals it which Jin became confused on the words as he mumbles.

"It's Filipino word... I guess both Josie and Rhima knows this."

"I know what _Tamilok_ is? It's a wood worm hides beneath the woods and trees. The locals simply remove them by eating it with condiments. It's like an exotic food to eat a snack." Rhima said making Jin yucks out in disgust.

"Oh shit, I didn't know it was a wood worm."

"But you ate it, Jin. It's really good isn't it...?" Rhima smiled as other locals are laughing at him which Jin raises his brow in annoyance.

"You got me again, Rhima... Big time..."

They later arrive at the Ariel's point where Lars is seen doing cliff diving as other foreigners are waiting for their turn, Lee and Alisa are doing kayaking while Katarina watches some people are doing cliff diving. After the kayaking, Lee goes to Rick who were drinking within their unlimited drinks.

"I'd ever seen they have unlimited drinks for free."

"Yeah... this place is for upper-class. I've never seen you can pay them, silver dude." Rick said as Lee closes his eyes with a chuckle.

"I used my credit card just in case if Hunyo's allowance are short. He's going to kill me for sure if I spend too much."

"Wow... Rhima's dad is really strict if it comes to financial situations. He sure is a tough guy." Rick said became amused to Hunyo's strictness.

"So what time we can get back to the Metro?" Lee asked which Rick answers.

"According to Panganiban, our trip back to Manila was at five in the afternoon which is the same departure as her rival."

"I see then... I guess we could spend here for two hours before our flight." Lee said knowing of their departure.

* * *

At the faculty's lounge within the UE Letre branch, all of the professors are excited because of the dean's announcement which Hunyo was listening to them.

"Can you believe it? We're going to have a travel trip for us professors."

"It's just like we did in the holy week."

"What's the travel trip you were meant about?" Hunyo wondered.

"Ah, Hunyo... that travel trip is always in a year to do a vacation trip for us professors. This also happens to the other professors from different courses." One of the professors said.

"Looks just like my experiences in the retreat. So what place we can get there? I'm curious..." Hunyo said curiously which one of them replies.

"The dean simply knows that. He knows the location to get there. But that place we could get there it's going to be two weeks to date."

"Whoa... two weeks long. Gladly that I could spend my teachings here before that vacation. Especially, Rhima is about to get home tonight. I'm so intrigued..." Hunyo said in excitement which is a surprise for everyone.

"I can't believe Hunyo was excited..."

"Yeah... not like the last time we beat us down into a pulp when we gossiping about him." One of the professors said remembering the times they got beaten down by Jin who poses as Hunyo.

"It's pretty odd to see Hunyo physically beats us rather than scaring us from his horrible temper." One of the professors said until Hunyo is behind them.

"Are you saying about me being a violent professor who beats you up into a pulp?"

"Gah! It's Hunyo..."

"We're just gossiping and that's it..."

"Would you find someone else to gossip, Understand!" Hunyo furiously scolds them making them run away as he thought.

 _Now I understand why these two are afraid of me. Since I got synchronized with Jin in which he poses as me because we both had a similar appearance and personality. Jin actually beats them down because he knows it was a personal gossip. I think they were mistaken Jin as me. Serves them right..._

With that, Hunyo leaves the faculty lounge and went home.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Katarina finally understands about Benzon's currentstatus in Chapter 7.

*For the first time Jin eats the _Tamilok_ until Rhima reveals what it is.

*Foreigners are seen waiting for their turn in cliff diving at Ariel's point which is based on the real life events.

*Hunyo's vacation with the professors in two weeks foreshadowing the next 10-shot fic, Secret Travels: Lakbai Dakak.


	10. Last Extreme Challenge

**Chapter 10:** _Last_ _Extreme Challenge_

At the hut side where they keep the kayak boats, both Jin and Rhima watches other locals and foreigners are doing both kayaking and cliff diving knowing this an extreme challenge for both of them.

"I guess we still got 2 more hours before we get back to the Metro."

"Since your rival was not there anymore, I think I would challenge you for these." Jin smirked in arrogance which Rhima retorts at him.

"That's not funny... Do we think we could swim with some people doing kayaking?"

"We could avoid them if we did." Jin replied as he smiled arrogantly at her. "I was the one who helped you beat your rival out. I maybe a fighter like the others, I can challenge you anytime as I want."

"Just like you beat me off in one blow." Rhima said knowing of his actions.

"I'm not mocking at you, Rhima. I like to challenge you because we can swim from their place then we do cliff diving." Jin said telling her.

"..."

"I know cliff diving was nice if your careful enough to dive down into the deep ocean." Jin said became worry for their conditions which he looked at her nicely. "Let's just say that you can beat me first if you can passed me."

Rhima became challenged to her partner knowing of how powerful he was when he fought opponents as she finally accepts his challenge.

"All right... I would get jet lag if you're not careful enough. I would beat you on this."

"Okay then.. I think it's you and me on that extreme challenge that I made, Let's rock this place." Jin smirked nicely while pointing his index finger on Rhima who is annoyed on his actions.

As the remixed theme was played to see both Jin and Rhima finally dives to swim in a freestyle, both were head to head as Lee, Rick and Katarina watch them swimming.

"What are they doing?" Katarina wondered which Lee smirks.

"Well oh well... It looks like Jin challenges Rhima into an extreme swimming match."

"The Japanese guy appears getting serious to beat her." Katarina said as she looked at them. "I've never seen he could give her a challenge."

"The extreme swimming match you meant is about swimming in 500 meters and doing cliff diving." Rick said which Lee elegantly smirks.

"That's correct... I just hoped Lars was there to watch this scene."

After the freestyle, Rhima was exhausted as she saw Jin who is not tired as she thought.

 _He's not tired and exhausted, it's because of his current condition of having a Devil Gene._

"Hey, Rhima... You almost passed me back there. I didn't know you could swim too." Jin smiled which she tells him.

"I learned how to swim when I was small... I'm no good when it comes to olympic competitions such as this."

"Let's race through the diving place... if you can pass me again."

"You got a load of stamina, Jin. It's just like you chased me after I pranked you very often in the overnight." Rhima said knowing of his condition. "It maybe tiring and anything but I had no choice..."

With that both sprint through the point where it has a diving place.

* * *

At the ocean waters, we can see Lars and Alisa doing kayaking as Lee, Rick and Katarina watch them.

"Mr. Lee... is something happened between both Jin and Rhima. I saw them swimming in 500 meters?"

"Well... Jin just challenged her into an extreme swimming match. I think right now, they're gonna do the cliff diving." Lee shouted as Lars replies in a loud voice.

"The cliff diving is fun, Lee... They should try it..."

"You mean they're gonna do that..." Alisa wondered as Lars saw both Jin and Rhima at the cliff diving site which he points at both of them.

"I guess those two are already there..."

At the diving site where a few people are having a line up for the cliff dive. Both Jin and Rhima are tired after sprinting.

"Dang, I ever seen were on line."

"If people who were in a drunken state and doing cliff diving, It would incapacitate you." Rhima said which Jin tells her.

"We're not gonna ended up getting incapacitated. Besides, we're conditioned enough to dive on the cliff."

As the two saw few foreigners are happy to see their friend goes cliff diving, both watch the person cliff dives as Rhima reveals her fear of heights.

"It's just like I almost fell into the building... You think you can dive this, Jin."

"Don't get panic... It will be an experience for us to do this." Jin said smirking as he coldly tells her. "I know it's bad if I turned into a devil to take flight. But I already did fall off into the building when I got controlled by it."

Rhima watches Jin goes cliff diving as the splash was powerful enough to wash everybody. Lars and Alisa watch him doing it and was surprised as Jin finally swims as he saw them.

"Lars, you're here too."

"I told you, cliff diving is fun." Lars complimented.

Rhima was not afraid after all those things she had done previously by falling into the balcony as Jin loudly tells her to cliff dive.

"Rhima! I know you can do it!"

Rhima closes her eyes as she goes cliff diving as the splash was powerful enough to wash them up as other foreigners are excited to see her doing it.

"Wow... that's a splash..."

"I know you can do it, Rhima..." Jin smiled in excitement until it reveals she was knocked down while floating on waters making him panic. "Ah! Rhima!"

Jin tries to wake her up knowing it was his fault for challenging her until she awakens to scare him off.

"BOO!"

"Gah! Rhima, Don't try to scare me like that!" Jin exclaims scarily as he scolds her. "You make me feel so worried."

"I'm just pretending that I was knocked down after the cliff dive. But it was fun..." Rhima said smiling making Jin in relief.

Both then noticed other foreigners are trying to swim and they noticed that cliff diver was knocked unconscious after it cliff dives in a drunken state.

"If we're not careful enough, we would ended up just like him." Jin nodded which Rhima tells him.

"If you're not good on diving, you're gonna get jet lag or an intense back pain."

"Yeah, you're right... If I'm not diving properly, I would ended up in a brace already." Jin replied finally understands on her words.

Back at La Carmela de Boracay, Lee finally packs his things along with both Jin and Rhima's and became satisfied about their six days vacation as he mumbled.

"That vacation is a blast. I really loved it..."

At the souvenir shops we can see both Jin and Rhima in their casual clothes after their cliff diving experience earlier and became surprised to see her buying souvenirs for her family.

"I never thought you know my size, Rhima."

"Because you and my dad had the same size. I know your arms are very muscular." Rhima said while looking at Jin.

"I see... I guess the sleeves of my shirt was almost tighter." Jin wondered while looking at his left arm as Lee calls them.

"Hey, you two! Why don't you give me a hand? I can't carry all of your baggage."

"We better hurry, Rhima. It's time for us to get back." Jin smiled as he goes to help his adopted uncle.

The boat finally leads back to the Caticlan Port and its International Airport, both Jin and Rhima watch the view while sailing and to their shock. They saw Mikee and Matt are about to go to Boracay.

"It's Mikee and Matt... they're going to Boracay too."

"Just let them be, Rhima... At least our trip on Boracay Island in six days was a blast. I'm very satisfied for our experience." Jin said smiling at her which Rhima tells him.

"Especially, you even tried eating the _Tamilok._ Not even knowing it was a wood worm."

"Don't bring that up again, Rhima... I was disgusted after you revealed it was the worm I just ate." Jin retorted annoyingly as the two being watched by Katarina, Lee, Lars, Alisa and Rick.

"That vacation was really fun, isn't it." Alisa said calmly which Lars smiles.

"Yeah, it was fun staying on that island. Lots of experience during our stay."

"I know lots foreigners are always go to Boracay. But it's going to be messy when the whole island ends up in a cesspool." Rick said knowing of the island's condition which Katarina recognizes it.

"I remember what you mean... I tried to swim on the beach and I found out some mosses and seaweeds are floating all over the beach waters. Benzon was unaware of this when he challenged Rhima all of his challenges."

"Like Hunyo says, if there was a new administration take over and they're gonna deal these kinds of problems. We'll just wait..." Lee smirks at everyone as the boat continues to sail back to Caticlan Port.

Back at Manila within the Panganiban Residence, both Hunyo and Marissa are happy to have souvenirs and Lee was happy to see them but became upset and envy knowing he also likes Marissa even in her present age. But Hunyo comes up to him.

"Don't feel bad, Lee... I know you really like to hang out my wife."

"Hunyo, you were a very lucky man. I always hang out with a lot of women at my mansion. But Marissa was the exception. I wish if I had a right girl like she is." Lee said sadly as Hunyo whispers.

"Is it all right if you wanna come with me at Dipolog?"

"Huh? What's Dipolog?"

"It was one of the southern provinces at my country which is in Zamboanga Del Norte because me and the professors from the Sports Science and P.E. courses are about to take vacation there. I know you really love to travel other places."

"Oohh... sounds fun. I can't wait to get there..." Lee smiled in excitement which Hunyo tells him.

"Uhm... that vacation of ours will be three weeks before."

As the two are having a conversation, both Jin and Rhima are happy to see them which he faces her.

"Maybe someday we could take a vacation like Mr. Panganiban says. Seems like this vacation trip will be much better than this."

"I hope you were right." Rhima replied happily as the two continued watching both Hunyo and Lee's conversation.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Jin's remixed theme in Tekken 3 was played in the final chapter.

*When people does cliff diving in a drunken state proves to be fatal which happens in real life.

*Jin wears a blue gray loose shirt and light khaki cargo shorts which is the male customizations in Tekken 7 as the cargo boots he wears was his red boots with two gold designs from his Tekken 7 main outfit.

*Rick, Lee and Katarina reference all of the present events in Boracay where the beaches on the island turned into a cesspool leading DENR secretary Roy A. Cimatu to fix the whole mess in the Boracay Island under the direction of Pres. Rodrigo Duterte.

* * *

 **A/N:** Guess this is the end of the 10-shot fic. The next story will take place in Dakak. Good luck reading :D


End file.
